Episode 6 (31st October 1972)
The issues surrounding who has the right of way, between Jack and Henry are finally resolved. Plot Annie confronts Joe over the money he borrowed, she works out he wanted to impress Marian. He gives her the money back. Henry buys his first 'country gent' style hat. Marian tells him that she had Jack over for lunch to thank him for helping when she ran out of petrol the other day. Jack tells Matt he doesn't like work. He asks Matt about hiring labour to do his share of the work on the farm, he refuses to help him. With Peggy showing an interest in going fishing, Jack tells Matt to use Joe's rod saying that she won't notice. Henry visits his solicitor for background information on Jack, he tells him to speak to Amos who is the village gossip. Jack arrives for the meeting with Henry, he tells him that he does have right of way over the Emmerdale Farm land, but that there is also a public right of way through Inglebrook land. Jack says that Inglebrook was built over a footpath years ago. Joe overhears Jack on the phone making arrangements to meet a woman at The Feathers on Wednesday; he then sees Marian meeting him for a drink again. Matt tells Joe that Peggy didn't notice him using his rod. Henry tells Marian about what happened over the right of way, he states he was embarrassed but was impressed by Jack's manner. Marian asks Annie's advice about a housekeeper, she recommends Mary Halliwell. She also asks if there are any good restaurants in the area; Joe tells her the best place to eat is The Feathers Hotel on a Wednesday night. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Jack - Andrew Burt *Peggy - Jo Kendall *Joe - Frazer Hines *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Sam - Toke Townley *Marian - Gail Harrison *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill Guest cast *Peters - Reginald Barratt *Secretary - Liz King *Barney - George Malpas Locations *The Woolpack - Public *Inglebrook House - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room, yard, milking shed *Road outside Emmerdale Farm *Peters' office Notes *This episode uses a shorter theme on the opening titles. Usually, the theme runs into the first scene of the episode and fades out upon the first line of dialogue. The short version featured for this episode and the previous episode but the long version returns for Episode 7 and Episode 8. From Episode 9, this short version returns permanently. * TV Times synopsis added: Episode six: Amos Brearly, landlord of The Woolpack pub, has told Joe Sugden how Jack and Marian were seen coming out of the barn; Peggy is convinced that Matt is the only man doing a full day's work on the Sugden farm; Annie has found that Joe has been borrowing money from herself, Matt, and her father, Sam. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale Farm: Volume One DVD released by Network on 15th October 2007. Category:1972 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD